


Women Have Loved Before As I Love Now

by winter156



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter156/pseuds/winter156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble inspired by a Catherynne M. Valente quote (the italicized words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Have Loved Before As I Love Now

_“I am a demanding creature.”_

Andy doesn’t respond to that statement of fact, but she opens the door wide with a resigned sigh.

Miranda steps through the threshold of Andy’s mostly unused apartment. She stops a few steps in; she can see the bedroom, living room, and kitchen from where she’s standing. Miranda sometimes forgets what it’s like to be twenty-five and working from the ground up. She turns to the young woman who has more power than she realizes.

They stare at each other. Silently. Until the silence is awkward to the point of discomfort and gaping and loud and swallowing them whole.

_“I am selfish and cruel and completely unreasonable.”_

If she weren’t so angry and frustrated, Andy would’ve smiled at the words spilling from Miranda’s mouth. But her mouth is set in a hard line and her eyes don’t dance with their usual lively mirth.

Miranda steps closer to Andy, reaching out tentatively to connect their hands.

Despite herself, Andy allows the familiar touch.

_“But I am your servant.”_

Miranda kneels. Fluidly. Gracefully. As if she makes a practice of it and that moment before Andy isn’t the first time she’s bowed her will to another. She squeezes the hands clasped in her own.

Andy gapes, the shock burying her anger and frustration. She feels irreverent standing while Miranda kneels. But, with blue eyes worshipping her, she also feels powerful and venerated.

_“When you starve I will feed you; when you are sick I will tend you.”_

Andy can’t speak. She stares at this woman who seems to always be able to surprise her.

_“I crawl at your feet; for before your love, your kisses, I am debased.”_

Miranda kisses the fingers in her hands reverently.

It’s desperate and wanting and honest in a way that cuts Andy open. She urges Miranda to stand with hands and eyes. Her fingers trace cheekbones, nose, and lips when they’re face to face.

_“For you alone I will be weak.”_


End file.
